


Demons

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demonic Possession, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: In which Lucifer, possessing Castiel's vessel, makes Crowley possess Dean and non-consensual Destiel ensues. Rated for reasons.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Italics=Dean's POV

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of footsteps crossing the stone floor of his prison. It could only be one person, the one in whose mind he was held prisoner.  
Lucifer.

The footsteps stopped a few feet away from the cage and silence ensued. Castiel kept his eyes shut, listening for the slightest sound. Incongruously, he reflected on his situation, how he was able to feel every muscle in his body tense in fear, keep his eyes shut, when in fact he was just a consciousness inside the mind of this vessel that now belonged to Lucifer.  
A sudden sound interrupted his thoughts and he felt himself flinch before he registered what the sound was. Lucifer was speaking to him.

"Sorry about the accomodations, little brother. I just can't trust you not to try to throw me out of this...unusual vessel of yours".

Lucifer rested his hands on the top of the cage and leaned in to peer at Castiel through the bars.

"At least now that your precious Winchesters are no longer all that useful to me. Because I think we both know how you really feel about them. Or at least one of them". Lucifer smirked and gave a little wink even though Castiel still kept his eyes squeezed shut.

"Anywho, that's not why I came to see you. I just wanted to let you know I had a little chat with my faithful doggy Crowley and as he was yammering on about ... well I wasn't really paying attention to be honest, but because I was bored I had a fun idea. So I sent him off to fetch someone for me, a friend of yours".

Castiel held his breath, fearing what Lucifer would say next. There was no way any idea of his involving Castiel and Crowley would be pleasant for anyone involved, except perhaps Lucifer himself.

Lucifer continued speaking.  
"He just got back actually, although he's not quite himself at the moment. Here, I'll give you a little peek".

Castiel felt his eyes open, or rather he became aware of what the vessel's eyes were seeing, and his heart stopped. Dean. Crowley had possessed Dean. Brought Dean to Lucifer. Castiel was suddenly aware that he was pressed up against the bars of his cage, screaming at Lucifer in a panic to let Dean go.

The archangel laughed.  
"Crowley has specific orders. He's in control of the body, but Dean is able to see and hear and feel everything. But don't worry, little brother, I'll let you watch".

Castiel felt his body (his consciousness?) was suddenly held helplessly against the bars of the cage while he was still aware of everything the vessel was seeing. He saw his hand reach out and caress Dean's face and the look of rage and fear in Dean's eyes as he could do nothing but stand there and let it happen.

Helpless to do anything at all, even close his eyes, Castiel watched as Crowley started unbuttoning Dean's shirt. Shame welled up inside Castiel as he realized that a part of him was actually enjoying the sight of "his" Dean undressing in front of him. He did his best to convince himself that that was Lucifer influencing his feelings, but deep down he knew that was a lie.

He watched as Lucifer used his vessel to pull the shirt off Dean's shoulders. He could feel the warmth of Dean's skin against the palms of the vessel's hands as Lucifer guided those hands up Dean's torso and brought them to rest on Dean's shoulders. Castiel watched as Lucifer pulled Dean in closer, could see the anger in those green eyes as the archangel moved in to kiss Dean's lips. Castiel could feel that kiss, Dean's soft lips (he always knew Dean's lips would feel this way) against his, and his soul wept because this was not the way it was supposed to be.

Castiel watched as Dean (Crowley. He had to remember Crowley was controlling him) unbuckled Dean's belt and unzipped Dean's pants, then stood still as Lucifer slipped a hand into those pants to wrap around Dean's dick (wait...he's getting hard? Is that Crowley? or Dean...?). Castiel felt Dean grow harder in his hand, heard Lucifer's chuckle, and screamed with anger and frustration inside his prison. He struggled against the force restraining him, even though he knew it was pointless. He shouted at Dean, wanted him to know they were both equally trapped.

Meanwhile, Lucifer had removed his jacket, shirt and tie and was unbuckling his own belt. The archangel put his hand on Dean's shoulder, pressing down until Crowley got Dean on his knees in front of Lucifer.

_Looking out through his own eyes, Dean struggled to take control back from Crowley, but could only watch as Crowley used his hands to unzip Lucifer's pants and release his dick from it's confinement. He tried to close his eyes as Crowley moved his body in to take Lucifer's dick in his mouth, but was forced to just helplessly watch. He tried to see just Castiel (why would that make it easier?), but those eyes...that was all Lucifer._

Castiel's screams to Dean stopped quite suddenly when he felt the vessel's penis enveloped by Dean's soft lips, sliding slowly into Dean's warm mouth, Dean's tongue licking the length of the shaft. He tried to tell himself it was Crowley, but in vain. Through the vessel's eyes he could see Dean, his Dean, doing every one of the things he could feel, and it felt good, so good.

Castiel felt Dean's short hair against the palms of his hands as Lucifer grabbed Dean's head and began fucking Dean's mouth. Castiel wanted to believe he was still fighting Lucifer for control, but he was really just lying to himself. Dean's lips and mouth and tongue felt so good, he wanted this to go on forever.

_Dean felt Crowley move his right hand down to his own dick and start to stroke it to get him hard. He knew it was pointless, but still he fought against the demon, trying vainly to regain control of his own body. Crowley's running commentary in the back of his mind did nothing to make Dean feel any better either, telling him about the things Lucifer had planned for him. Dean shouted at Crowley to shut up, and kept up his mental struggle. He would fight Crowley until his last breath. This was not how it was supposed to happen (wait, what?)._

Helplessly, Castiel watched as Lucifer grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, pulled him up and around and bent him over the chair that had first served as Crowley's throne. He felt Lucifer yank Dean's jeans down and the smooth skin of Dean's buttocks under his palm. He felt Lucifer spit in his hand and stroke his dick while he made Crowley spread Dean's cheeks apart. Castiel felt a rage like he had never felt before, toward Lucifer, for defiling Dean like this, just to hurt Castiel.

Then he felt his vessel's dick slowly pushing into Dean and the rage became mixed with shame because it felt so good and it should not feel good, this was Lucifer using Castiel's vessel to do these things to Dean and this was not the way it was supposed to happen!

_Dean struggled helplessly against Crowley's control as he felt Lucifer's dick sliding into him, accompanied by Crowley's laughter in his mind. He screamed obscenities at Crowley, promising untold tortures for both Crowley and Lucifer once he got his hands on them. He would unleash every scrap of knowledge he had gained from Alastair in hell. All to no avail of course, he could still feel Lucifer's dick picking up the pace, thrusting into him, those hands gripping his hips for leverage, and his own hand, controlled by Crowley, stroking his own dick and almost causing a short circuit of his brain with mixed feelings. A stray thought flew through his mind ('it should've been Castiel') and he attempted to convince himself it was Crowley talking, but deep down he knew, it was not._

Castiel felt the vessel reach it's climax, deep inside Dean, and wanted to reach out and envelop Dean in his arms and his wings, to keep him safe, hold him close, and never let him go. But his vessel was Lucifer's now, his wings broken. He heard Lucifer speak Dean's name, with Castiel's voice, and his soul nearly shattered at the thought that Dean would think Castiel was doing these things to him, not Lucifer.

_"Dean"._  
_Castiel's voice saying his name, Crowley using his hand to stroke Dean's cock, it was too much and Dean felt his body react, shooting his cum on the chair he was bent over. He felt his muscles tremble, his body exhausted from the strain of both struggling against Crowley and being used by Lucifer in that way. Crowley was humming and chortling away in the back of Dean's mind and Dean had never wanted to kill anything so badly in his whole life.  
Dean felt his body shoved onto the floor, then Crowley was cringing and groveling before Lucifer._

Castiel felt Lucifer shove Dean (Crowley!) onto the floor and heard the archangel order the demon to get dressed and take Dean back to where Crowley found him. Castiel had given up trying to shout at Dean inside his mind, knowing it would do no good, but his soul wept at what had been done to "his" Dean. He watched Crowley leave and felt the restraining force release him, only to fall to the floor of the cage and curl up in a fetal position and squeeze his eyes shut.

Castiel could no longer see through the vessel's eyes, and he was grateful for that, but in his mind he would always see the things Lucifer had used his vessel to do to Dean.  
Castiel became aware that Lucifer was again right outside his cage, but he refused to acknowledge the archangel in any way.

"I do hope you enjoyed that, little brother. I know I did".

Lucifer chuckled and crouched down by the cage. He reached in and stroked Castiel's hair, much like he might stroke a dog. Castiel decided that it did not matter if Lucifer was the only being capable of destroying the Darkness. Castiel would break free, and he would kill Lucifer for what he had done to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FanFiction.net


End file.
